


Photographs

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boot Worship, Facials, Gags, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Panties, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Tony, there’s almost nothing he wouldn’t do.





	Photographs

“Are you wearing them?” Tony’s voice is low. He doesn’t really have to ask. He knows Peter can follow orders when it suits him and this, this _ definitely _ suits him. 

“There are people around, Mr. Stark,” Peter hisses, the sudden pinking of his cheekbones giving him away.  _ He is, _ Tony thinks. He allows himself to drift for just a moment, to picture Peter clad only in red lace. God. He should've just canceled this meeting. 

“I know. That’s why I asked,” Tony bites back his smirk as Peter squirms in his seat, his ankles crossing and uncrossing.

“Are you alright Mr. Parker? We’re not boring you are we?” Cavanaugh (is that his name?) laughs from across the table. Oh right. They're still in the middle of a board meeting. 

“Of course not sir. I caught a chill,” Peter grants the man a shaky smile before putting as much distance between himself and Tony as possible. It’s not much considering they’re seated  _ right _ next to each other. 

“It is  _ awfully _ chilly in here. Why don’t we wrap up a bit early?” Tony interjects before any more members of the board can get a word in. “It’s been fun but we’re not really getting anything done, now are we? No. I think we're done for the day. ” He throws them a wink before getting to his feet. “Parker, please have something warm sent to my room? Please and thank you.” 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter gathers Tony’s files without meeting his eyes before darting from the room. 

“I'll see the rest of you tomorrow morning.” Tony takes his time getting back to his room, even stops by the workshop before finally making his way upstairs. 

\--

Peter’s breath catches when he hears the door  _ swish _ open. He's toed off his shoes but otherwise kept his clothes on.

“Board meetings are always dull, aren't they, babe?” Tony pulls his tie loose and takes off his suit jacket. He takes a seat in the comfy recliner in the corner of the room. “Friday, knock the lights down 40% and hold my calls.” Peter can feel the weight of Tony's gaze on him. 

The air feels warmer almost immediately.  

“Show me,” The change in Tony’s voice is nearly imperceptible but it sends sparks up Peter’s spine regardless. He takes his time undressing. First his blazer, then his dress shirt, before he hooks his thumbs into his belt loops and yanks his slacks down revealing the delicate red lace hugging his hips. 

“Now look at that,” Tony sighs, “Do a turn for me, sweetheart.”

Peter complies turning in a slow circle taking care to swing his narrow hips just a little. It doesn’t go unappreciated.

“You naughty thing you. Wearing these when we’ve got important business to conduct. Honestly, what would those men say if they could see you now, hm? Would you let them have you? Spread your legs for them?”

Peter knows better than to answer. Tony has rules. Keeping his mouth shut is one of them.

“Honestly, I think you did this just to tease.”

Peter wore them because Tony told him to but that’s not part of the game. He struggles to keep his composure as Tony ushers him forward.

“Did you bring me my drink?”

It’s a question.

“Yes,” Peter croaks, “it’s probably cold by now.”

“Hm. Probably. But you did what I asked. For that, you get to come.” That's different. Peter rarely gets to come first.  “Well,” Tony chuckles, “get yourself off, babe.”

Peter reaches for his cock but pauses when Tony clicks his tongue. 

“No hands, baby,” Tony chuckles.

_ Oh.  _ This game again. Peter drops to his knees and shuffles forward. 

“That's my boy. You know what I like." The praise washes over Peter like a warm bath as he settles himself over the fine leather of Tony’s right shoe.

Peter rocks back and forth, rubbing the head of his cock against the warm leather. The lace of the panties is agonizingly soft as it rubs against his cock. Peter struggles to keep silent as he moves hips.

“Work yourself, baby. I'm not going to give you much longer.” 

A whimper finally escapes Peter's lips.

“God, listen to you. Getting off just by rubbing up against my shoe like a cat in heat.”

Heat rises in Peter's cheeks, embarrassment coursing through him. He goes quiet when he comes, his whole body shuddering through his climax.

“That's my boy. Can you stand for me?”

It takes him a minute and a number of deep breaths but Peter finally stands on shaky legs.

“Look how pretty you are, all covered in your own mess.” Tony's smile is wolfish. “Take them off.”

Peter doesn't hesitate. He pulls the panties off thankful for the relief from the wet and sticky mess. Tony takes the underwear from him and folds them into a tight, little ball before holding them out in front of Peter's face. 

“Open,” he orders. 

Peter opens his mouth obediently, trying not to shudder when the wet fabric is shoved inside. 

“Close.”

Peter's jaw clicks shut. Tony must really not want to hear him tonight.  

“Keep it there and get me off, darling.” 

Peter drops back to his knees. He doesn't have his mouth but that's not his only weapon. He works Tony out of his belt and grips him tight. 

Tony keeps lube in the chair (Peter knows this game all too well) so he has no trouble slicking him up. He cycles between rough tugs and dancing fingers to keep Tony on edge. He lays his cheek against Tony’s thigh and  _ breathes _ . It’s always so intense, what goes on between them.

“You’re doing great, baby, I’m nearly there,” Tony’s voice comes out in breathy groans and Peter knows he’s close.

He closes his eyes when Tony comes, lets the evidence of the man's climax settle on his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelashes warm and wet. 

“Don’t move, beautiful.” Peter doesn’t flinch when he hears the shutter click of Tony’s camera phone. He knows Tony’s got a catalog of him in various states of depravity locked up somewhere. He might not trust the cloud but he knows Friday’s got them covered. “Yeah, that’s one for the collection. I kinda want to keep you like this kid. At my feet with my come all over your face. You’d do anything I told you, wouldn’t you?”

Peter nods his head without opening his eyes. He would. For Tony, there’s almost nothing he wouldn’t do.  


End file.
